Ten Rounds
by EvenAngelsFall22
Summary: Sonny, Carly, and a bottle of tequila. Who knew drinking would lead to this?
1. Ten Rounds

**_Title: _**Ten Rounds

**_Summary: _**Sonny, Carly, and a bottle of tequila. Who knew drinking would lead to this?

**_Author's note: _**On one of my message boards, someone suggested writing a one-shot to this song and base it on Sonny and Carly. I haven't written anything about Sonny and Carly in awhile, and I have nothing better to do today because I'm snowed in from work so I thought, why not? The biggest challenge though? I absolutely **_hate _**this song. Hopefully the story still works out. Let me know what you think!

Song credit goes to Tracy Byrd and the song is _Ten Rounds with Jose Cuervo._

* * *

"This is a joke, right?" Sonny halted outside of the seedy establishment and raised an eyebrow at his company for the evening. "I tell you that you can pick where we go for our date and you choose here?"

"What's the matter Sonny? Afraid you won't fit in what with your Italian suit and all?" Jordan rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't love four star restaurants and everything that comes with it, just not every day."

"Well I can understand that but come on, Jakes?" Sonny shook his head.

"Yes, Jakes." Jordan pushed past him and opened the door. "And we are not on a date." 

_When I walked in the band just started_  
_Singer couldn't carry a tune in a bucket  
__Was on a mission to drown her memory but  
__I thought no way with all this ruckus_

_Well this will be interesting, _Sonny thought to himself as he followed Jordan past the bar to a table hidden in the corner. The last time he had been here had been with Carly. Or rather, Carly had called him to come pick her up after a few too many drinks.

_But, _as Sonny reflected, _that was in the past. _Carly had moved on and so had he. Well, he was starting to at any rate. Tonight wasn't about him and Carly, it was about him and the attractive lawyer sitting across from him. Oh she was doing her best to put up walls even the almighty Sonny Corinthos couldn't penetrate, but he wasn't worried. Not in the least.

"So," he asked, flashing her one of his award-winning grins. "How about a drink?" As he turned to flag down a waitress he caught sight of a familiar figure. _Nah, it couldn't be her, _he thought. Brushing it off as just an uncanny coincidence, he ordered a round of drinks and turned his attention back to Jordan.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that same figure move and he realized it was no coincidence at all.

No one but her could look that good in a pair of faded blue jeans.

* * *

Carly raised the beer bottle to her red-stained lips and looked expectantly at the curly-haired doctor who sat down next to her. "Let me guess," she drawled. "The hospital?"

"I'm sorry Carly," Steven said, ducking his head. "I need to go into work."

"Of course you do," Carly said, taking another drink. "At this rate Steven, we're never going to finish a single date."

"So you admit it's a date then?"

"Why not?" Carly shrugged. "It's not like I have to worry about fending you off at the end of the night because work will call you away." She smiled at him then, letting him know she was just teasing. "Go on, I'll be fine."

"Did you want me to take you home first?"

She shook her head and waved the bottle in her hand around the room. "Nah, I'm gonna stay here and enjoy a night out by myself," she said. "I promise I can get myself home."

"Okay then, I owe you Carly. A whole night without interruptions."

"I won't hold my breath," she said dryly, raising her face up so he could kiss her cheek. "Bye bye."

Swiveling in her chair to check out her surroundings, Carly's eyes landed on the one person she never dreamed she'd see in a place like this. Thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her she squinted in that direction, only to have her suspicions confirmed.

"Perfect, absolutely fucking perfect," she muttered to herself before raising the bottle once more to her lips. Finding it empty, she set it down on the table and swung around to face the bar this time. "Hey Coleman," she called, trying to catch his eye, gesturing for another drink when she did. He nodded at her and a few minutes later she found herself with not only another bottle of beer, but also a bottle of tequila, complements of Coleman himself, who said it was on the house.

_But after one round of Jose Cuervo_  
_I caught my boots tappin' along with the beat  
__And after two rounds of Jose Cuervo  
__That band was sounding pretty darn good to me_

_Well, _she thought, casting another glance towards her ex-husband and his newest attorney, _can't think of a better way to spend the night._ She poured herself a shot of the bitter alcohol, and with one final glance at Sonny, swallowed it in one fell swoop. She bit back a cough, trying to ignore the scalding in her throat.

"Here's to moving on," she said to herself, pouring yet another shot.

* * *

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean every 24 seconds you're looking at me with that look on your face. Like you don't think I'm having a good time."

"I don't think you're having a good time," Jordan countered. "You don't look like you're having a good time."

"I am," Sonny insisted. He took a drink from his glass. "Maybe you're the one not having a good time," he said with another grin.

"I'm having a great time," Jordan said. Her pager went off before she could say anymore. "That's the office, I have to take this. Excuse me." Smiling apologetically she stood up and walked away from the table.

Taking another swallow from his drink, Sonny glanced over at Carly again. She was alone now, he noted. He shook his head, as he watched her pour something into a shot glass. Someone was going to have their hands full with Carly tonight, he thought, chuckling to himself, remembering the time Carly drank more rum than a pirate could handle. For someone who always claimed to be in control, and to know what she was doing, she wasn't one who could hold her alcohol very well. Or at all, really.

But it wasn't his concern tonight. She wasn't his concern anymore if he really wanted to be honest about it. He could say it all he wanted, but he still had trouble believing it. Sonny grinned as Jordan sat down again. "Don't tell me you have to leave," he said.

"You're in luck, I don't," she said. "And I ordered us a couple of more drinks at the bar."

"You're trying to get me drunk," Sonny teased.

"I'm trying to get you to look like you're having a good time."

"I am," he insisted. "How can I not when you're sitting right across from me." Even as he spoke, his gaze traveled over her shoulder and settled on Carly.

* * *

Carly was on a roll. To look at her, she looked every bit the young woman out on the town having a good time. For anyone that could read her thoughts however, she was singing a different tune.

Sure, she was having a good time. She was having a great time. But at the same time, she was mentally cursing every single man she knew. Hell, while she was at it, she'd curse the ones she didn't know as well, she wasn't the type to discriminate.

Glancing down at the grimy table, she couldn't help but laugh at what someone had carved into the wood. _Guys suck._

Well, she couldn't have said it better herself.

_Then some stranger asked me to dance_  
_And I revealed to her my left two feet  
__I said "don't get me wrong, I'm glad you asked  
__But tonight's about me and an old memory"_

It wasn't even that she liked Steven that much, Carly realized as she poured herself another shot. Her hand shook a bit as she did, but she contributed it to her anger. Sure he was a great guy and all, but they both knew he was just occupying her time until she and Sonny got back together.

If they got back together this time, she thought, as she took the shot and glanced back over at the table in the corner. Sonny was smiling. He was smiling! He was at Jake's and actually having a good time. How could he? Carly fumed on the inside, trying to appear calm and serene. As serene as one could be when they were feeling slightly dizzy. Sonny _never _would have come to Jake's with her if she had asked him. In fact, she was pretty sure she had asked him and he had laughed in her face. Had she asked him? Her thoughts were getting all mixed up now.

"Only one way to solve that," she said to herself, pouring another shot. It didn't burn so much anymore.

* * *

"You know I saw her when we walked in."

"Who?" Sonny asked, tearing his eyes away from his inebriated wife and focusing on Jordan again. _Wife, she wasn't even his ex-wife yet._

"Carly," Jordan clarified. "The one you've been staring at all night long."

"I haven't been staring at her," Sonny protested feebly. "I just noticed her a little while ago."

"Right." Jordan smiled and shook her head. "How's that drink treating you?"

"I could use a refill, how about yourself?"

Sonny grinned. "Another drink it is," he said, signaling for the waitress again.

"This isn't so bad, after all," he admitted a little while later, cocking his head at Jordan. "I still would never guess you'd hang out here though."

She shrugged. "It's a nice little getaway from Corporate Port Charles," she explained. "I don't run into a lot of people here."

"I get that," Sonny said appreciatively. "And I guess it's not so bad after all," he added reluctantly.

"Are you saying that because you're having a good time, or because she's here too?"

* * *

He was a lot like this tequila Sonny was, Carly thought to herself as she studied the once-full bottle. It burned like hell going down the first time, but did it stop her? Nooooooo. She'd drink shot after shot until her throat went numb. Just like her relationship like Sonny. He'd burned her several times over, and was that enough for her? Not yet.

If only she could just go numb now.

* * *

"You don't understand," Sonny said, realizing it was getting a little harder to speak. "The thing about me and Carly is that we're never done, ya know? I try and she tries, but it never ever ends."

"But whose fault is that Sonny?" Jordan asked. "She'll keep coming back if you let her."

"Maybe you're right," Sonny said, taking another drink. "Maybe you're right."

_Then after three rounds of Jose Cuervo_  
_I let her lead me out on the floor  
__And after four rounds of Jose Cuervo  
__I was showin' off moves never seen before_

"Alright," Jordan said, setting her glass down and taking the one out of Sonny's hands. "If we don't start moving here, we're both going to be pretty drunk"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Sonny." Jordan cocked her head towards the dance floor.

He laughed at her. "You must be drunk," he said. "I don't dance, and I especially don't two-step."

"You should though," Jordan insisted. She grinned slightly. "What better way to show Carly you guys are through?"

The sentiment was off, but still appealed to him. "Just one," he said, rising to his feet and leading her out to the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me." Carly took in the scene unfolding in front of her. Sonny, _her _Sonny was actually dancing at Jakes? Surely the world was coming to an end.

"Coleman!" Carly half-stood, half-stumbled to her feet. "Coleman!"

"What is it girly?" he asked. "Whoa, steady there."

"Is that Sonny dancing over there?"

"I wouldn't know if you'd call it dancing," he remarked dryly.

"Sonny Corinthos?"

"Yes Darlin'. What's the matter, jealous are you?"

Carly rolled her eyes, almost losing her balance as she did so. "Hardly. Bring me another beer," she said, sitting back down.

"Tequila isn't treating you right?"

"It's treating me just fine, I just want a beer to chase it with, okay?" She shook her head. "Why am I asking your permission? Just go bring me a beer." She waved her hand at him dismissively and focused again on the pretty bottle in front of her.

"You're the best guy in my life right now Jose," she said somberly, pouring another shot. She grimaced as the shot went down, not as smooth this time. "But you're still causing me an awful lot of pain and I'll be hating you in the morning." She glared in the direction of Sonny and Jordan. "Just like Sonny."

This was all Steven's fault, she realized in a moment of brilliant observation. If he hadn't left her all alone here tonight she certainly wouldn't have drank this much. Okay, maybe she would have, but she wouldn't be focusing all of her drunken thoughts on Sonny and that stupid attorney. She wasn't even very pretty. Well, okay, maybe she was, but she couldn't compare to Carly.

Yes, it was definitely Steven's fault that she was now feeling like a jealous sixteen-year-old girl. She couldn't wait until the next time she saw him, she'd shave that stupid hair off of his head when he wasn't looking. She giggled, imagining him bald. His random accent would sound so cute coming from a bald guy, would it?

"You sure you really need this beer?" Coleman asked, looking at her strangely.

"I asked for it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you've been sitting here laughing like a loon for the last thirty-five seconds."

Carly snatched the beer out of his hand. "I'm just happy," she said, glaring at him. She was about to take a drink just to spite him when she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

Oh.

My.

God.

Her eyes were playing tricks on her. They had to be. There was no way in Hell that she saw what she saw. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times and looked back in the same direction.

Sonny Corinthos was kissing that beanpole redheaded giant right there in the middle of the dance floor for everyone to see.

Behind her she heard Coleman whistle. "Guess I ain't going to call you Mrs. Corinthos anymore," he said with a laugh.

"Shut up," she said, not taking her eyes off of Sonny. Finally, they were done kissing and his eyes connected with hers across the room.

Oh this was war. Carly thought frantically, trying to decide what she'd do. "Coleman!" she yelled, trying to get his attention before he walked away.

"Yeah?"

She stood up. "Thanks for the tequila," she said. Before her sanity caught up with her brain, she grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him, directly in Sonny's sight.

_Well round five or round six_  
_I forgot what I came to forget  
__And after round seven, or was it eight  
__I bought a round for the whole dang place_

Sonny watched as Carly planted one on Coleman, of all people. Well, if Carly wanted to sink that low, it was out of his hands, he would just sit back and watch the show.

Or maybe he wouldn't. He turned to Jordan. "You about ready to get out of here?" he asked, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach. They went back to the table, collected their stuff and headed out the door. Holding the door open for Jordan, Sonny shot Carly one last grin, and with a wink, he was gone.

"Well well well," Coleman said. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Oh please, ew." Carly rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Sonny just left like that. Would he take Jordan back to the penthouse, or would she invite him in when he dropped her off? "Oh I'm going to be sick," she said, sitting back down and pouring another shot.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much then," Coleman said, taking the bottle from her.

"Whatever. Look, you know that kiss was just to get Sonny's attention, right?"

"Yeah, I figured that out. Doesn't look like it worked out so well, did it?"

"Oh god, that means I kissed you for nothing. I really am going to be sick." She finished off the one remaining bottle of beer on her table. "Hopefully I don't remember in the morning." She stood up and immediately fell back into her chair. "I'm gonna need a cab," she said, looking back at Coleman. "Will you call me one, or are you going to sit here and be a dick some more?"

Coleman laughed. "I'll get you one princess," he said. "Don't try and stand up or anything."

"Go to hell," she called after his back. She rested her head in her hands. Sonny left. He left her there without even saying anything to her. He left with Jordan.

Her stomach churned and she wasn't sure if it was due to the alcohol or the image of Sonny in bed with someone other than her.

It couldn't be the alcohol, she decided. Jose wouldn't let her down. Sonny would, but not Jose.

* * *

She was in the cab, halfway home when she had another brilliant idea. "Hey, I've changed my mind," she said to the driver, whose name she thought was Chuck. "Instead of what I told you, can you take me to Harborview Towers instead?_And after nine rounds of Jose Cuervo_  
_They were countin' me out and I was about to give in  
__And after ten rounds of Jose Cuervo  
__I lost count and started countin' again_

"Evening Mrs. Corinthos," Max said, as she stumbled out of the elevator.

"Hey Max!" she said, leaning against the wall. "Sonny home yet?"

"Just got home a little while ago."

"Alone?"

Max nodded. "Are you okay Mrs. Corinthos?"

"I am fabulous Max. Just fine and dandy, thank you." She brushed past him and swung open the heavy oak door.

Sonny was standing near the fireplace and looked up in surprise at the intrusion. "You get lost on your way home?" he asked.

"Shut up Sonny," she said, slamming the door shut. She planted her feet against the floor and folded her arms in front of her, but nearly lost her balance while doing so.

Sonny chuckled. "I'd ask if you wanted a drink, but I think you've had enough," he said. "Sit down."

"I'm fine standing," she said defiantly. Her eyes swept the room. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Cute doesn't work so well for you. Actually, I came over here because I had a question for you."

"Must be a good one if you came here so late at night."

"Oh it is. I was just wondering, are all of the attorneys that you hire sluts? Because, as far as I know, you've slept with one, and well, after tonight I've seen you kiss another. I don't know what happened when Justus represented you, but ya know, I don't think I want to know that."

Sonny's eyes darkened. "You need to calm down, and fast," he said. "Sit down."

"I'll stand."

"Sit down!" he demanded, pushing her down onto the couch. "I don't want you falling over and breaking something."

"Yeah, cuz I couldn't trust you to catch me."

"I meant I didn't want you breaking anything of mine."

"I hate you!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," she insisted, trying to stand back up, but he pushed her back down.

"You came here Sweetheart, all on your own," he reminded her. "Was that just to tell me you hated me?"

"No, I came to tell you to make sure and wear a condom this time," she said. Satisfaction spread through as she watched his shoulders sag a little. "What's the matter," she continued. "Jordan shot you down?"

"I dropped her off at home and came back here."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Why? You seemed pretty cozy on the dance floor. Was that for real, or was it for my benefit Sonny? Because I can't tell you how much I loved seeing you kiss another woman!"

"You mean like you kissed Coleman?" he shot back.

"Oh don't remind me!" Carly shuddered at the thought. "I just did that so—"

"So why?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"No, what?"

"I said nothing. Forget it." Carly leaned back and closed her eyes. Her head was starting to throb and the screaming wasn't helping much.

Sonny sat down next to her. "You wanna know why I came home alone?" he asked finally.

"Why?" she asked, hoping she sounded indifferent.

"I dropped Jordan off, and then I called back to the bar to see if you made it home safely. If not, I was going to stop by and check on you."

"Oh." Carly wasn't sure what to say. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" he asked, his tone part amused, part sincere. "I knew you weren't doing so well and I didn't want you to do anything stupid. Anything else stupid."

She smiled slightly. "You mean like kissing a slime like Coleman and then coming to my ex-husband's to yell at him?"

"Something like that." Sonny laughed. "All right, it's late. You're going to stay here tonight," he said decidedly.

"No, Sonny, it's okay, I'm fine, one of the drivers can take me home."

"No, no, stay. Just sit tight and I'll go find some of your pajamas." He offered her a smile and then headed upstairs.

By the time he got back downstairs, Carly was passed out on the couch. Shaking his head, he debated about moving her upstairs into the bed, but decided she was better off where she was. He knelt down to take her shoes off and then arranged her comfortably on the couch, drawing a blanket over her.

Standing up, Sonny stared down at her, she looked so beautiful when she was asleep. She was gorgeous anyways, but even more so now. He bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead, then climbed back up the stairs to his own bedroom.

* * *

_One round of Jose Cuervo_  
_I went two rounds with Jose Cuervo  
__I went three rounds with Jose Cuervo  
__Four rounds with Jose Cuervo  
__I went five rounds with Jose Cuervo_

"Good morning Sunshine!" Sonny said brightly, strolling into the living room early the next morning.

Carly groaned and hid her head under the pillow. "God Sonny, can you please be a little quieter?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I take it you're not feeling so well today?" he asked. The only response he got was a pillow thrown weakly at him, followed by another groan as she realized how much it hurt to move so quickly. "Okay, okay," he said, his voice much quieter. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No," she muttered. She used all of her strength to rise into a sitting position and then immediately regretted it. "Oh my God, even my hair hurts," she whined.

"Well, that's what a few rounds of tequila will do to you Dear," Sonny said.

"Don't remind me," she said, pressing her hands against her eyes. She tried to piece together everything from last night but all she could remember was something about Sonny being like Jose and the strangest urge to cut off Steven's hair.

Sonny sat down next to her. "Drink this, and you'll be okay," he said as he handed her a garish orange confection. "And drink it fast before you can taste it."

"That's vile," she said a few minutes later.

"I know, but give it a few minutes, you'll feel almost back to normal." He laughed as she fell back over onto the couch, resting her head in his lap the way she used to when they were together. "You were pretty entertaining last night," he said, stroking her dark hair.

"Yeah, I'll bet. It's all Coleman's fault too." Her eyes flew open. "Coleman, oh my God, did I kiss Coleman last night?"

"No," Sonny lied. "You were drunk, but not that drunk."

"Thank God." She closed her eyes again. "I don't like it when you kiss other women," she said before she could stop herself. She had to be drunk still, she realized.

"I'll let you in on a secret," Sonny said, turning her face so she was looking up at him. "I don't like kissing other women either."

"Where does that leave us?" she asked, sitting up again tentatively. She waited a few moments, realized her head wasn't killing her as much, and took a deep breath. She was okay.

"Well, I don't want to go through the rest of my life just not kissing anyone," Sonny said. "I don't know though, what do you think?"

Carly smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly. She pulled back slightly and laced her hand through his. "You want to know what I think?"

"Yeah."

She grinned.

"Here we go again."

* * *

**_A.N/2:_** Well that ended up a lot longer than I thought it would. Hopefully I didn't lose any of you halfway through! 


	2. The Eleventh Round Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: _**GH doesn't belong to me.

**_Author's note: _**Okay, so I was asked to write an epilogue to Ten Rounds, and this what I came up with. Not sure how I feel about it, but hopefully it works. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Well look who's finally off the couch!" Sonny teased as Carly sauntered down the staircase, toweling off her hair as she did.

"Oh shush." Carly stuck her tongue out at him. "I wasn't asleep that long." After they had reconciled earlier in the day, she had fallen back asleep, claiming that the room was still moving.

Sonny suppressed his smile. "It's nearly 3 in the afternoon," he pointed out. "Michael will be home from school soon."

"Oh." Carly ducked her head sheepishly. "Well maybe I should get dressed then."

"Nah, I like you in my bathrobe," Sonny said, grabbing her arm and pulling her against him. "Feeling better?" he asked, nibbling on her ear.

"Much better," she declared, smiling up at him. She kissed him then, forgetting about her dripping wet hair. "How long before Michael gets home?" she asked, edging them closer to the sofa.

Before Sonny could answer there was a sharp knock on the door. As it swung open, Jordan walked in, oblivious to what she was walking in on.

"Sonny, I'm glad you're home, I've got a copy of the divorce papers for you to go over and then I thought we could go ov—" She stopped when she looked up. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't lawyers usually call their clients before coming over?" Carly asked as she tightened the robe around her waist. She ignored the look Sonny gave her.

"Hello Carly," Jordan said patiently. "That was quite the show you put on last night, how are you feeling today?"

"Couldn't be feeling better, thanks," Carly answered with a big smile. She turned back to Sonny and smoothed out the collar of his shirt. "I'm going to go get dressed," she said, running a hand through his hair. "I'll be downstairs shortly." With another pointed grin at Jordan she sauntered up the stairs.

"I'm guessing you won't need to look over these papers anymore, huh?" Jordan asked.

Sonny shrugged and poured two drinks at the bar. "Carly and I had a talk last night," he said, handing her a glass.

"Because all of the best, most coherent conversations happen when both parties are intoxicated," Jordan remarked. "Sonny, the last time we talked you said you weren't going to go through this again. Are you sure this is what you want?"

He shrugged again. "Carly and I, well, we keep each other going, you know?" he said. "We just fit together really well and sometimes we lose sight of that. It might take some time, but we're always reminded just how much we need each other."

"I see." Jordan laughed brusquely. "I suppose its my fault, I should have listened to my head and not just acted on anything else," she said with a shake of her head.

"Come on, don't be like that," Sonny said. "I am sorry, maybe I overstepped some lines last night, but I still respect you as a lawyer and I want you to keep representing me."

"It's always about you, isn't it Sonny?"

"Sometimes it's about me," Carly said, sailing back down into the living room. "I trust Sonny told you we wouldn't be needing those divorce papers after all?"

Jordan smiled tightly. "I'm glad you two are working things out, I see how perfect you are for each other."

"Well, if that's all then." Carly glanced at the door.

"Actually, I have some custody papers for Sonny to sign," Jordan said, reaching for her briefcase. "If you have the time, of course."

"Sure," Sonny said, taking the folder from her hand. "Carly, this may take awhile," he said, not looking up.

Carly stood there for a minute, realizing that once again, Sonny was sending her out of the room while he spoke to his attorney. Only thing different this time was that it was Jordan, not Alexis. "How long?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

"Half hour, forty-five minutes maybe," he said. "I just don't want you to get bored, that's all," he said.

"Right," she said through clenched teeth. "I'll just run across the hall and see if Jason's home."

"Okay sounds good. I'll call you when we're through here." Sonny still hadn't looked up.

"Mmhmm." Carly picked up her purse. "You might want to keep those divorce papers someplace safe," she said as she headed for the door. "You never know when they might be needed again," she added before slamming the hard oak behind her.

Screw staying calm.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Courtney took a sip of her coffee. "You and Sonny got back together last night, and already, you're fighting?"

Carly shrugged. "I don't know if I'd call it a fight, but I'm not happy with him." Jason hadn't been home and Carly would rather give herself paper cuts than talk to Sam, so she had called Courtney and asked her to meet her at Kelly's.

"You made a bratty comment and then slammed the door. That's pretty close to a fight."

"Fine, we had a fight, what else is new?" Carly sighed. "I just don't like the fact that he insists on treating me like a child. 'I don't want you to get bored Carly. I'll call you when I'm done.'" She made a face as she spoke.

"You would have gotten bored though," Courtney pointed out. "I don't understand why you're so upset."

"Because! Courtney, he treats me like I'm Michael's age. He pacifies and patronizes me. And how would you feel, if Jason had sent you out of the room every time he wanted to talk to Elizabeth or Robin? I can't help but wonder what's going on every time they're alone! I mean that's how we ended up with Kristina after all."

"Carly, Sonny loves you," Courtney said gently. "What happened with Alexis is in the past, and I'm sure, from what you said, that last night with Jordan was mostly for your benefit."

"You think so?" Carly sighed, knowing full well how pathetic she sounded. She couldn't believe how insecure she actually was when it came to Sonny Corinthos.

Courtney nodded. "You know it too," she said. "Face it Carly, you and Sonny are stuck together forever." She grinned. "Because no one else can handle either of you."

Carly smiled in spite of herself. "You're right, I know," she said softly. She chuckled. "At least the divorce wasn't finalized, we don't have to have another wedding."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Go home," she ordered. "Talk to Sonny."

"All right," she said, as both women stood. "Thanks for meeting me Court."

"No problem, I'll see you soon." They headed in separate directions. Carly spied Jordan heading towards her and quickened her pace.

"Everything taken care of then?" she asked smoothly once she and Jordan were next to each other.

Jordan nodded. "For now, yes," she said. "Of course, I may have more papers for your husband to sign next week."

"I'm sure you will." Carly locked eyes with the other woman momentarily. "Well then, I'll be heading home now."

"Of course." Jordan watched as she walked away. "Oh, hey Carly?" she called after her.

"Yes?" She paused and looked over her shoulder.

"That was some kiss between you and Coleman last night." With that, Jordan spun on her heel and left Carly standing there, her mouth hanging open. After a moment, Carly resumed her walk home, quickening her pace to almost a run.

The quicker she got home and washed her mouth out, the better.

* * *

"Hey, you're back!" Sonny said as she walked into the house. "Michael's upstairs doing his homework, I told him as soon as he's done you and I had something to tell him." He grinned. "I also made plans for you and I to have dinner alone tonight, to celebrate."

Carly just stared at Sonny. Either he was completely oblivious to her little outburst earlier, or he was just choosing to ignore it, she wasn't quite sure. "Fine," she said hollowly.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

"Are you going to keep Jordan as your lawyer?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I was planning on it."

"Won't that be awkward? I mean, since she has feelings for you and all."

Sonny brushed her comment off with a wave of his hand. "Jordan's well aware of the situation and I have every faith she can still be a dependable attorney."

"You mean like Alexis?"

Sonny sighed heavily. "Is that what this is about? You think Jordan is like Alexis?"

Carly shrugged. "Is she?"

"No." Sonny looked at her curiously. "Carly, are you jealous?"

"Of Jordan?" she laughed. "Hardly." She was lying and they both knew it.

"Come here," Sonny beckoned at her with a cock of his head. She sat down next to him. "You're my wife, Carly, I love you. I don't love anyone else, and I don't think I ever will." He looked down at his hands. "I know I haven't always been fair to you, I know I haven't always been faithful. I always come back though, Carly, at the end of the day there's no one for me but you. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, and I can't promise I won't upset you ever again, but I can promise that I'll try not to."

Carly allowed a smile to creep to her lips. "It's not like I've been the perfect wife either," she admitted.

"Maybe not." Sonny wrapped her in his arms and settled back against the couch. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Life would be boring if we didn't fight," Carly conceded.

"Exactly," Sonny said. "Our antics make us who we are." He leaned in to kiss her but Carly pushed him away. "Wha—"

"Speaking of antics," Carly shook her head. "You can't kiss me until I disinfect."

"Excuse me?"

She made a face at him. "I know I kissed—I kissed—_him_ last night," she spat out finally. She shuddered at a brief flash of memory. "I'm going to go rinse with whatever I can find in the bathroom," she said.

Sonny laughed and pulled her back down onto the couch with him. "Oh no you don't," he said as he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Stay here with me," he said bringing his mouth against hers.

As they kissed Carly felt another wave of happiness surge through her. She and Sonny would always have their conflicts; she knew that. Hell, they would probably have their share of screaming matches and slammed doors as well. But for all those angry moments there would be countless other happy ones, ones that would make the bad ones insignificant.

No matter how many rounds they went with each other, they always ended up emerging as winners together. The rounds they'd gone in the past were only practice rounds for what was to come, and if this past one was any indication of what they had to look forward to, then she was absolutely certain that they could handle whatever came their way next.

So bring on Round 12.


End file.
